EPISODE 401: SALVATION Not yet complete though
by Xaenith
Summary: This is a fanfiction episode for the season 4 premiere of Lost. I am a really MAD fan and felt I could put my fictional work on here for similar fans' enjoyment. I am yet to complete the rest of the episode, so patience need be applied please...


MFO LOST SEASON 4 PREMIER

EPISODE 401: SALVATION[A Sawyer Episode.

BATHROOM - NIGHT TIME

Camera fully zoomed in on a woman's eye - much like opening scene of season 3. Suddenly the eye jumps open.

Cut to a woman's hand taking a CD from its jewel case and inserting it into a battery operated (hand-held type) CD player. The woman presses play. ANNIE LENOX - A WHITER SHADE OF PALE starts playing

Cut to the woman lighting candles with a long-ended. The camera still does not show the woman's face, but only her hands moving from candle to candle as she lights them, all around the rim of the bath, which is already fully run with steam rising from the water inside.

Once done lighting the candle, the woman slowly drops the robe she was wearing to the floor and climbs into the bath. After lying back, her hand reaches for a glass of red wine which was already poured and placed on the side next to the bath. All this time, the camera follows the woman's hand as the woman's hand brings the glass of wine closer to her lips, the camera finally reveals the woman's face - KATE's.

After taking a long sip of the red wine, Kate places the glass back on the floor and leans back against the side of the bath, closing her eyes.

A few seconds pass with Kate just lying still in the bath - steam rising in the flames of the candles.

Suddenly, there is a soft knock on the bathroom door.

KATE You can come in without knocking, you know

The door opens and SAWYER enters the bathroom. He closes the door behind him, folds his arms and stands with his back against the wall, looking at Kate.

SAWYER Hey freckles. Feeling better now?

KATE Much better. Thank you so much for this - it is just what I needed.

SAWYER Only a pleasure. Pauses for a bit. So, did you see him?

KATE I saw him, yes.

SAWYER And? What did he look like?

KATE Not good. Not good at all. Ragged. Dishevelled. I could almost not believe it was him.

SAWYER That bad, hey?

KATE Afraid so, yes. sighs out loud

SAWYER Well, given what we've all been through; given what HE himself was through, I guess it is kind off expected... I mean, just given the fact that he had to resort to killing...

KATE Interrupts Sawyer before he can finish his sentence. Please, James. I don't want to think about it. Not tonight. Please.

SAWYER Sure, I understand.

KATE Smiling up at Sawyer. Why don't you rather pour yourself a glass of wine and then join me in here?

SAWYER Well, now. How can a hot blooded man like yours truly say no to that?

Sawyer pours a glass of wine for himself and then starts unbuttoning his shirt.

As he does so...

FLASHFORWARD / FLASHBACK SOUND

DAY TIME - MAIN BEACH - ISLAND

Hurley, Sawyer, Jin, Sayid and Bernard are huddled around the walkie-talkie that Tom had previously carried.

Juliet is to the side, huddled over Tom and the other Other's bodies. There is a tear running down her cheek.

Suddenly some static is heard over the walkie-talkie, with JACK's voice trying to come through on the radio. It is however really hard to hear and is breaking up.

Sawyer grabs the radio and presses the button down.

SAWYER Hey, Doc. We can't hear you, man! Speak up!

SAYID Give them some time - they are probably still very close to the radio tower or not in a clearing causing the jamming - the mere fact that we can hear Jack is a good sign.

SAWYER Agreed, but I ain't got no time to give them, Sayid! We need to know if they got into contact with Penelope's ship or not! If we're getting off of Dooms Island or not!

JIN Speaks Korean

HURLEY To Jin My sentiments exactly, dude.

Juliet comes walking closer to the men, having heard Jack's voice on the radio. There are still a dew tears running down her cheek from crying earlier.

As she walks closer, the static finally clears and Jack's words are clear.

JACK ... and that we are on our way as we speak. We should be there in about an hour's time and...

SAWYER Cutting in. Whoa, back-up a minute, Doc. We couldn't hear your full broadcast - so please repeat the vital info: did you or did you not make contact with Penelope's ship.

JACK Hey, Sawyer. Yes. We did make contact. Rescue is on the way. it is evident from Jack's voice that he is extremely happy on the other end.

Hurley, Jin, Sayid, Sawyer and Bernard burst out laughing and cheering at the news.

HURLEY We're getting off! We're getting off off this crazy research gone ape island!

Hurley grabs Jin and starts dancing. Jin eagerly dances along too, speaking in Korean and clearly being just as happy.

Sayid takes the radio from Sawyer and talks to Jack

SAYID Jack, what are the arrangements you have made with the ship?

JACK Sayid! Good to hear your voice! I've arranged with the ship to preliminary send out a helicopter to the beach where you guys are now. I expect them to be there in no more than 10 / 15 minutes.

SAYID Confirm. We'll meet with them upon their arrival and explain to them what our situation is. Are you and the rest of the camp on your way back here?

JACK We are, yes. I expect us to be there in about an hour.

SAYID Good to hear that. And Ben? Is he...

JACK We've got him here as well. We've taken him hostage as he had done with us previously.

SAYID Good. If I weren't so keen on leaving the island, I might have practised some of my interrogation techniques on him to find out exactly what this crazy island is all about...

JACK Laughing. Yeah well, you might still get a chance!

SAYID Great news Jack - we look forward to seeing you guys over here soon.

Sayid puts the walkie-talkie down.

As he does so, Jin suddenly starts pointing to the horizon and shouting in Korean.

HURLEY What is it dude?!

JIN Korean; then tries to say in English ...copter. ...copter.

SAWYER As he realises what Jin saw - seeing (and hearing) it himself now Well I'll be damned. They are coming. They are really coming to save us!

The camera turns back to show the horizon to which Jin was previously pointing. Then the camera "jumps" forward (similar to how it jumped "out" at the end of the season 3 opener to reveal that the others' village was on the island) to the approaching helicopter.

As the camera makes it final "jump" forward, the logo on the helicopter's side is made clear for the audience to see: MITELLOS BIOSCIENCE.

Cut to black.

LOST

DAY TIME - FEW KILOMETRES AWAY FROM RADIO TOWER - ISLAND

Jack, Kate, Sun, Claire, Rose and the rest of the survivors are trekking through the savannah grass lands on their way to the main beach. Also in the party is Rousseau, Alex and Ben, last of whom is still tied at the hands and is being led by another, male survivor. The radio tower can still be seen far off in the distance.

As they are walking, Kate comes up closer to Jack.

KATE Hey you.

JACK Hey.

KATE You did it, Jack. You got us all rescued!

JACK Well, I can't say I did it alone...

KATE Well, maybe not. But you surely played a very pivotal role in it! Evident from Kate's tone that she is very happy and overjoyed

JACK Thanks, Kate. Smiles back at Kate

Camera pans through crowd and lands on Sun, Rose and Claire, whom are all walking together.

SUN I can't believe Jack's plan worked and that we're on our way to rescue as we are walking towards the beach!

ROSE I know honey! It's a miracle, I'll tell you! And the sound of Sawyer and Sayid's voice on the other side of that radio...

SUN Thank goodness yes. For a moment there I really thought...

ROSE Interrupts I know honey, I felt the same way. If anything had to happen to my dear Bernard - stubborn as he is sometimes! Laughs

SUN We owe SO much to Charlie though...

ROSE Ah, yes. Charlie

CLAIRE Speaks for the first time Yes. Poor Charlie. I DO hope he's ok!

ROSE I'm sure his fine darling. And that he is on his way back to the main beach at this very moment! He'll probably be there long before us, mind you!

CLAIRE I hope you are right, Rose.

Rose takes Claire's free hand (the one not holding Aaron to her chest) and holds it whilst they continue walking. Claire manages a smile.

Camera pans back to Jack and Kate at the front of the group.

KATE There's only one thing really worrying me now Jack.

JACK John?

KATE Exactly. The way he held that gun at you - I really thought he'd go through with it and actually...

JACK Interrupts Kate. Yes, I did too for a while. The rage and desperation in his eyes...

KATE I just hope he doesn't hinder our escape of this island in any way.

JACK How could he possibly do that? We've got dozens of people wanting to get off this island - wanting to get home to their loved ones. One man won't be able to stop us, no matter to what he resorts.

KATE I guess your right. Or rather, I pray you are.

DAY TIME - DENSE FOREST - ISLAND

Locke is shown desperately trying to make his way through the foliage - his destination as yet unknown to the viewer. It is apparent from Locke's actions and expression that he is however desperate to get to his destination - he looks as if he is very close to tears.

In his hand, he carries a machete, and when he approaches brush and more dense foliage, he uses the machete to cut through these. Also whilst walking, hurrying, through the forest, Locke is talking to himself, mostly mumbling with only some words actually audible by the viewer: "Stop them..." "Not let them go..." "Not supposed to leave..."

Whilst on a sprint through some less dense foliage, Locke suddenly falls down - his legs merely giving way beneath his body.

Locke tries to get up, but at first, fails to do so - his legs have gone numb again.

LOCKE In a VERY desperate plea No! Please, please! I won't desert you - I promise! Please! I'll stop them from leaving! I promise!

Trying to get up again, Locke's legs slowly regain their feeling and he is able to do so. Soon, he starts walking through the forest again - picking up his pace.

DAY TIME - MAIN BEACH - ISLAND

Hurley, Sayid, Jin, Bernard and Juliet stand on the main beach, watching the approaching helicopter. Great smiles are seen on all of the men's faces, but nothing can be seen on Juliet's face - it is blank, lacking all emotion as she stares at the approaching helicopter.

The men are still cheering about, making sounds of joy and releive - even starting to wave at the approaching helicopter.

As the helicopter gets closer to the island, Juliet's expression however changes and a puzzled look can now be seen on her face.

JULIET Mumbles at first - bearly audible Mitellos Bioscience...

SAYID Having now noticed Juliet's expression Is something wrong, Juliet?

JULIET Ignoring Sayid Mitlellos...

SAYID Juliet? Shakes Juliet lightly to get her attention What did you say?

JULIET The name on the side of the helicopter. Mitellos Bioscience. It sounds familiar, though I can't seem to place it.

SAYID I can't say that it rings a bell, but then, I do not really care at this point in time. Its our way off of this island and that's all that matters right now.

JULIET Smiling faintly Sure, I guess so.

SAYID Are you not relieved to be leaving?

JULIET Now looking Sayid straight in his eyes For countless years, months I've pleaded with Ben to let me go. At first he fabricated lies to make me stay. And later resorted to threatening me in order to make me stay. So, I can assure you, Sayid Jarrah, I, possibly more than anyone of you here on this beach today, is happy to get off of this island.

SAYID Smiles at Juliet Well, today that will happen for you Juliet. Today that will happen for all of us.

Whilst Juliet and Sayid have been talking, the helicopter has come very close to the island and is now on it's last course.

JULIET I know. It's just that logo that keeps burning in the back of my mind - almost as if it is wanting to scream something at me...

The helicopter now starts to land on the beach, creating a minature sand storm with all the survivors on the beach having to shield their eyes against the sand.  
Soon the helicopter is however landed and the rotors are switched off by a person inside. For a while nothing happens and the pilot in the cockpit, wearing a helmet obscurring his face, merely stares out of the windshield at the survivors - them staring back.

Suddenly the side panel of the helicopter opens up (with the logo printed on it.  
As it does so, Juliet suddenly registers the logo - it is the logo of the insitution that Richard Alpert and Ethan came to pick her up way back when they first brought her to the island [revealed to the audience by a very quick black & white flashback to the scene from season 3.

JULIET Realising the implications of the logo No! It's a trap! Run!

The door continues opening and five fully masked men are standing in the frame, all dressed in black with what seems to be dart guns in their hands.

As the survivors now realise something is amiss, some of them try to scramble and get away from the helicopter (Hurley, Juliet, Bernard), whilst Sawyer and Sayid try to overwhelm the masked men.

The masked men are however extremely fast in executing their purpose, which is to shoot all the survivors in the neck with darts from their dart guns.

After having been shot, an enraged Sawyer is shown trying to pull the dart from his neck - he succeeds, but soon passes out when his legs give way beneath him - the darts clearly contains a narcotic substance.

Soon all the survivors are passed out on the beach from the darts.

One of the masked men removes his mask. It is an unknown man, not shown before on the tv show.

MAN To other masked men, whom have now also taken off their masks Right boys - we've got our orders. Load them up and lets get out of here.

Each of the masked men go out to collect one of the survivors' passed out bodies. The man who just spoke and gave the order goes to Juliet's body, picks it up and is then shown walking towards the helicopter with it.

As he boards the helicopter with Juliet's body...

FLASHFORWARD / FLASHBACK SOUND

UPTOWN LA APARTMENT - KITCHEN AREA WITH A SMALL DININGROOM TABLE

Sawyer is shown at the stove in the kitchen, making scrambled eggs in a pan. He is whistling out loud as he goes about his chore.

Kate enters the kitchen area from an adjacent room.

KATE Mmmmm... Smells good.

SAWYER You betcha, freckles. Made the way my momma used to do! pauses when he realised what he just said, then smiles Well, as far as I can recall anyhows!

KATE Well I'm starving.

Sawyer takes the pan he was using off of the stove and then walks to a chair by the small table in the room. He pulls out a chair and then gestures for Kate to take a seat.

SAWYER Well, make yourself comfortable, freckles. I'm just about done with the best breakfast you're ever going to taste - guaranteed.

KATE Laughs Well now Mr Oliver - seems I do not have much of a choice in this matter!

Kate takes a seat and Sawyer now continues making the breakfast.

KATE You do realise that I am getting used to being spoilt like this. Soon I will be expecting no less from you...

SAWYER Well, I never said I would stop, now did I?

KATE Laughs Promises, promises...

Kate picks up the newspaper that is on the table next to her. She opens it up and the front page is shown to the camera. The heading on the paper reads: PASSENGER AIRLINER CRASHES OVER ATLANTIC OCEAN - WRECK FOUND - NO SURVIVORS

After reading the news article for a bit - Kate looks up - tears are now in her eyes.

KATE Did you see this?

SAWYER See what?

KATE This.

Sawyer stops what he was doing, dries his hands on the apron he is wearing and comes to stand next to Kate to see what she is talking about.

SAWYER Damnit. Sorry freckles. I should've checked what the darn front page news was before putting the paper on the table for you to read!

KATE No, it's fine. But this, this is just scary...

SAWYER I wonder if Jack's seen this?

KATE Probably. And from our little encounter of last night, I reckon he would have given an arm and a limb to have been on that plane and hope that it would crash back on the island.

SAWYER You're kidding right?

KATE No, that's what he said...

SAWYER Well now. Then the Doc is way more shaked up than I thought!

KATE Yeah, he is. Pauses for a while then continues. You think it's true though? That they really found no survivors?

SAWYER Shrugs. Dunno. They said that about our plane and looky looky how that turned out...

Sawyer leaves to continue making breakfast.

As he starts pouring juice from a jug into two glasses...

FLASHFORWARD / FLASHBACK SOUND

TBC... 


End file.
